Yahiro and Megumi: Moving forward
by J D Grace 02
Summary: Its been years since their game and Yahiro and Megumi have become close. Now with Megumi close to graduation, Yahiro thinks its time for them to take the next step in their relationship.


It was a bright sunny day, the birds were chirping, and Megumi Yamamoto was sitting under a tree, enjoying her surroundings. Now in college, Megumi thinks back to her time with the S.A. All her friends still keep in contact and meet every few months. Kei and Hikari are now a couple and Tadashi and Akira are still going strong. Jun is studying abroad and Ryuu is working in his father's company. All in all, the S.A is doing very well for themselves.

"Megumi…." A friend calls "Classes are about to start." Noticing the time, Megumi gets up and hurries to class. Since this is the last class before the finals, the class decides to host a part. "Will you be coming Megumi?" a friend asks.

"I'm sorry, I cant." Megumi quickly scribbles on her board.

"Oh… How could I forget…" A friend of Megumi's walks across the room and puts her arm around her "Your beloved is coming to see you today isn't he?"

Megumi blushes and shakes her head side to side. The group of friend's giggle as she becomes flustered. It had been many years since the day, when Megumi had asked Yahiro out on a date. Though they played a game at the time, it was soon obvious that they had begun to developed feelings for each other. Even though Megumi didn't win the game at the time, Megumi and Yahiro have been meeting ever since. Their meetings have increased since she went to university and right now Yahiro is coming back from a conference he attended abroad.

While waiting for him in a café Megumi had sipped on her juice. Yahiro walks in and smiles, Megumi too looks up and smiles as she sees him. "My oh my, what are you wearing…" Yahiro says as he sits down next to her "You did all of this for me?" he says sarcastically.

"Why would I do anything for you?" Megumi writes down. "I just like this dress." Yahiro smirks and says "Fine then…" The two have a nice time as usual, with Yahiro teasing Megumi and she getting flustered. Underneath the jokes and sarcasm Yahiro and Megumi have become very close and share a strong bond. As they walk through the streets they pass a church. A small crowd outside cheer as the married couple exit the church. Megumi looks on as Yahiro takes a call. Just then she begins to wonder about the future.

"Let's go…?" Yahiro says. Megumi snaps out of her thoughts and joins Yahiro, all the time wondering about what she saw.

The next day Megumi and Yahiro meet again for a movie. The previous night Megumi kept thinking about the wedding and about her future. She wonders if she and Yahiro will ever have a future. Even though she and Yahiro are close, he has never asked her to be his girlfriend. Throughout the movie, Megumi began to think of their relationship and where it was going.

After the movie, they go for dinner. "Is everything alright?" Yahiro asks "You seem distracted lately?" Megumi shakes her head. "Well I have to leave early, I have an appointment." Megumi looks up at him disappointed. "What's wrong?" Yahiro asks. "Nothing…" Megumi writes on her board. They exchange small talk during dinner and then Yahiro runs off. Megumi is left wondering about their relationship.

For the next few days she thinks over what she has to do, while Yahiro is busy at work. She keeps thinking and decides she wants to be with Yahiro. She decides to ask him to officially be her boyfriend. Though at first very nervous, she soon realises that Yahiro is very impiratant to her and that she wants to be with him. She dresses up and picks up her board and is ready. She drives to his office and waits for him patiently outside. She writes down 'Will you be my boyfriend?' on her board and nervously holds it towards her.

As she waits, she soon hears two voices coming towards her. "Thank you for the lunch, Yahiro" a woman says. Megumi turns around and sees Yahiro coming into the office with a beautiful woman. Megumi's heart shatters and a tear begins to roll down her cheek.

"Megumi" Yahiro suddenly notices her crying outside his office. "What are you doing here?" She runs out without saying a word, leaving her board behind. She runs back into her car and drives home, crying along the way. She stays in her room the rest of the day, assuming the worst and cries out of her broken heart,

It was around two in the morning that Megumi had stopped crying. She was lying in her bed and hugging a pillow. Memories of her and Yahiro were still in her mind, along with what she had witnesses that day.

Knock…Knock…Knock...

Megumi woke up and saw Yahiro at her window. He wanes at her and says "Can you open the window? It's difficult to hold on to the ledge like this." Megumi looks at him for a moment, hesitant. She then goes to the window slowly and opens it. Yahiro comes in and says "I can't believe..."

"Get out" Megumi interrupts using her voice. "I said leave…You have no right to be here." Megumi says with tears in her eyes.

"Hey…Hold on." Yahiro says as he tries to come close to her. "Leave!" she shouts. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say." She says crying. Just then Yahiro steps forward and hugs Megumi. For a moment Megumi gets lost in his embrace and holds him and cries.

"I can't believe you wanted to ask me to be your boyfriend" Yahiro says with a smirk. She looks up at him angry and picks up a book and hits him. "Wait...Let me finish."

"Why don't you go hang out with your girlfriend?" Megumi says angry. She then turns around and walks towards the door. Just then Yahiro throws a book at the door. Megumi stops and looks at him.

"Would you just listen." She looks down, picks up the magazine and looks at the front page. She sees the same girl she saw in the afternoon. She was a famous jewellery designer. "Now do you get it?" He says as he walks up to her.

Megumi looks at the magazine and begins to cry again. "I'm sorry…It's just that I love you Yahiro." Megumi says crying as she clings on to the magazine.

"Seriously I thought my girlfriend would have some faith in me." Megumi looks up at these words. "What did you think…We were not dating?"

"But…you never said…?" Megumi says.

"Damn…you know me for so long and didn't realise this. Give me a break, you're too much." Yahiro says as he looks at Megumi. She begins to feel bad with all she had misunderstood. "Here…" Yahiro shows her a box. She takes it "This is what I was discussing with that woman in the afternoon."

What looked like a pen box, Megumi assumes it's a fine designed pen. She opens it and sees a ring inside. She is surprised. "I was about to give it to you on graduation, but…" Yahiro takes the ring from her hand and gets down on one knee. "Will you marry me Megumi…?" Yahiro asks, with his face slightly blushed.

"Yes…" Megumi says. Yahiro smirks and puts the ring on her finger. He then kisses her hand. She looks at her finger with tears of joy.

"At least now stop crying." He says while pinching her cheeks. Megumi then looks up and they begin to tease of each other and laugh. With this Megumi had now become sure of her relationship with Yahiro. The only problem was, how would Jun and Ryuu react to Megumi wanting to marry this hateful guy?


End file.
